Heaven's Child
by korinthis bloodrose
Summary: Harry and Snape... what happen and when and who is the two and half green eyed little wanderer in Diagon Alley?


Heaven's Child

Severus Snape turned when two tiny arms wrapped around his legs as a child's voice babbled, "Oppsie!" Turning to look at the little one, Severus found himself looking into the emerald eyes that haunted him set in a face that looked a lot like his own and when he looked up Harry Potter came walking past while calling, "Steven where did you go?" Harry froze when he saw Steven clinging to his sire's legs and gulped when the boy babbled, "Mama!!!" Picking up his son, Harry smiled at Severus as he stated, "You seem to be doing well Professor. Please don't mind my son."

Looking the teen turned man in the eyes, Severus asked, "Explain yourself Potter. Who sired that child?" Sighing, Harry answered as he walked away, "You are the Professor… you tell me." Little Steven waved at Severus while whimpering, "Papa… papa?" Quickly catching up with Harry, Severus stated, "Well Potter… I'd say one man but I don't want to cause a problem in your engagement to the Weasley girl." Rolling his eyes as he shifted Steven higher up in his arms, Harry asked, "Where in the world did you get the idea that I would want Ginny anywhere near me let alone be married to the obsessive git? I have known since my seventh year what truly gets me going and it isn't women." Smirking, Severus stated, "Perhaps you are dancing around the subject Potter."

Rubbing the back of his head, Harry asked, "If you knew the truth what would you do? Professor I would like to just live my life… my son is none of your concern. I do not regret having my son or the night that lead to him and I don't need a man in my life who doesn't love my son or me." Before he could do anything to stop Harry, Severus watched as Harry vanished just as Steven reached out to him and Severus snarled under his breath. Later that night while drinking a stiff brandy, Severus looked at his feet as he remembered the one birthday that he truly enjoyed but truly regretted.

FLASHBACK!!!

Harry walked in for Detention with his hands behind his back. Pouring an ingredient into a potion he was working on, Severus stated, "Sit down before you ruin something Potter." Sitting down, Harry placed a wrapped item on the desk as he demurred, "As you wish Professor." Finishing the potion, Severus turned and stopped at the sight of a gift sitting in front of Harry. Smiling softly as he got up and brought the gift to Severus, Harry looked up at him through thick eyelashes as he purred, "It's your birthday isn't it dear Professor?" Nodding as his hands accepted the gift mindlessly, Severus opened the gift and a journal-like book sat in his hands. Flipping the book open, Severus stared at the neat hand wrote rewrite of his old potions book notes inserted where they should be and Severus asked, "Why isn't your homework written so nicely Potter?"

Grinning, Harry answered, "Because you barely look at my homework… plus I wanted this to be special." Unable to figure it out, Severus asked, "Why?" Gently taking the book from Severus's hands to place it on the Professor's desk, Harry smiled as he stated, "I like getting in trouble when you are the one punishing me… plus it is a gift to my favorite Professor for his birthday that everyone seems to forget." Arching an eyebrow, Severus asked, "Did you get detention on purpose Potter?" Nodding, Harry smiled until Severus smirked, "Well then try a vial of this potion." Gulping, Harry took the vial of pale purple liquid and drank it.

The effects of the potion started lurking in the back of Harry's mind as he asked, "What was it?" Smirking, Severus sneered, "If I made it properly you'll collapse on the ground whimpering in pain from lust if someone doesn't take you or you'll be poisoned." When the boy started whimpering and shivering, Severus asked, "Well Potter? Do you need something?" Whimpering as he gripped Severus's robe, Harry panted, "Please… Professor, please… fuck me?" As Harry whimpered, Severus guided the boy to his office and smirked, "If you want some Potter you're going to provide me with a reason to think you want it not just as relief from your punishment…" Biting his lip, Harry purred, "I've wanted to be with you since you protected me during my third year… when I was facing off with Voldemort I kept thinking, 'I have to live… I never told Snape anything I wanted to.' Look in my mind I'll let you see my fantasies…"

Convinced, Severus lifted Harry's chin with a finger as he stated, "This is only for tonight… understand Potter." Nodding as he hooked a leg around Severus's hips, Harry whimpered, "Please Professor… I understand, please just bend me over your desk and fuck me like the bad boy I've been for you…" Grinning, Severus kissed Harry lightly before commanding, "Strip now." As the clothes fell away Severus licked his lips as he noticed that Harry had Lilly's delicate frame and gently sloping hips with firm round ass. Tilting his head toward the desk, Severus smirked when Harry shivered at his gaze and whispered as he walked behind the boy, "Brace yourself on that desk Potter…"

Placing his hands on the desk, Harry shuddered as he felt the cleansing charm race through him and whined when Severus moved his hands to the other side of the desk while whispering in his ear, "Don't let go." Casting another charm, Severus lined his cock up with Harry's opening and slammed in to the balls as he hissed, "Bad boys' don't need stretching right Potter?" Glad he had planned on sex and had used a relaxing charm so it wouldn't hurt so much, Harry groaned, "Yes Professor… please punish me Professor!" Gasping as Severus jack hammered his thrusts home, Harry gripped the desk while trying to not scream as waves of pleasure crash over him as Severus hit his sweet spot perfectly with each thrust. Leaning in over the boy, Severus whispered, "Scream for me Potter."

Tightening up as his orgasm started to break over him like a hurricane, Harry screamed into the wood of Severus's desk as he came hard, "PROFESSOR!" Groaning as the already tight ass tightened, Severus bit down on Harry's shoulder as his cum filled the boy. Pulling out of Harry, Severus moved to his chair and smirked, "Move Potter I have work to do." Moving so he was sitting under Severus's desk between Severus's legs, Harry purred as he licked Severus's cock back to life and Severus arched an eyebrow while asking, "Do you think that will get you out of detention Potter?" Shaking his head, Harry took the head of Severus's cock in his mouth and sucked on it happily.

Severus got through half of his grading when Harry deep throated his cock causing Severus to gasp as one of Severus's hands tangled itself in Harry's hair. Grading with his eyes, Severus groaned as Harry swallowed around his cock while licking and sucking until Severus's cum exploded down Harry's throat. Returning to writing grades and finishing close to another fourth of the papers as he asked, "Where did you learn such things Potter?" Licking Severus clean, Harry answered, "I learned them in my dreams of you Professor." Nodding, Severus pointed at Harry's clothes as he said, "You may leave Potter. Your detention is over…" Harry dressed and waited for Severus to finish his work. Smiling at Harry as he fixed his pants, Severus motioned for Harry to follow and walked to the statue that was the door to his rooms.

Watching Severus as the man took his robes off, Harry jumped when Severus smirked, "What are you waiting for Potter? Get your arse moving…" Quickly stripping, Harry moved to stand in front of Severus, who was sitting calmly on the bed. Tumbling Harry onto the bed, Severus settled between those thin delicate thighs as Harry's arms wrapped around Severus's neck. Gently kissing Harry's neck, Severus caressed Harry's sides as he slowly thrust his cock inside of Harry's ass. Clinging to Severus, Harry screamed in pleasure, "Professor!" Slowly drawing out his thrusts, Severus watched Harry arch into each thrust until Harry whimpered, "Please Harder!" Fucking the boy harder, Severus felt Harry's nails rake over his back causing him to smirk as Harry started to tighten even more around him. Arching as his cum splattered their stomachs, Harry screamed, "Professor!" Thrusting into Harry three more times, Severus groaned out as he filled the boy's ass again and panted as his shaky arms barely kept him from crushing Harry, "Punishing you was fun this time… Harry."

Pulling out slowly before rolling onto his side, Severus smirked when Harry snuggled against him and thought, "I highly doubt Harry is going to move from there until morning… I'll use the charm when I wake him…" Harry was gone by the time Severus awoke the next morning and the charm had slipped from Severus's mind by the time he handed out the Potions tests.

Flashback over…. awww end of sex for now…

Rubbing his temples, Severus muttered to himself, "Leave it to me to fuck it up…" After going to bed and waking up with a screaming hangover, Severus downed a potion to ease the hangover and went looking for Harry. He eventually found the boy at a remote cottage hidden away in a forest. Severus watched Harry from the shadows as the boy hung laundry up to dry and little Steven played with two German Sheppard and a tiny fairy drake. Sighing, Harry stated, "You can show yourself Snape… I know you are there." Stepping out of the tree line, Severus smirked as Steven ran to him with a happy squeal of, "Papa!" Shaking his head, Harry asked as Severus picked the two and half-year old up, "What has gotten into you Steven?" Holding the boy, Severus stated, "Well Harry… a child born of two wizards instinctively knows who his mum and sire are… and judging by Steven's looks I'd say he was sired January 9th of your seventh year." Crossing his arms defensively, Harry sneered, "And if he was?"

Glaring, Severus stated, "Potter you are one stubborn Gryffindor… why would you cut me out of our son's life?!" Looking down at his son, Harry stated, "Most frown at a teacher having a sexual relationship with a student and anyone who knows basic math can figure out that Steven was conceived while I was still at Hogwarts… I didn't want anything to affect your position as a teacher." Sighing, Severus asked, "Are you always so thick Potter?" Slapping Papa hard, Steven started screaming and crying as he felt the discourse between his parents. Taking Steven in his arms, Harry walked into his home and Severus followed as he stated, "You were 18 and of legal age thus there is nothing to worry about…" Severus found himself cut off but a newspaper being shoved in his face and Harry stating, "Read the bloody headline."

Taking the newspaper, Severus read, "Harry Potter Pregnant: Love or Rape?" Blinking, Severus stated, "This is a load of bull… this is what made you vanish?" Harry looked Severus in the eyes as he asked, "Professor… if a Slytherin got pregnant by a Gryffindor what would be the first question you'd ask the student?" Severus answered, "I'd ask if they were raped." Sighing, Harry rolled his eyes as he asked, "Since when did the press ever believe the truth when the lie is far more scandalous where I am concerned… plus there is your past to consider… Why would Harry Potter their golden poster boy ever willingly sleep with Snape the ex-deatheatter?"

Looking Harry in the eyes, Severus asked, "When did you ever give a damn what people thought?" Sighing, Harry stated, "When I had a son that I needed to protect and when I fell in love with my Potions professor… now please leave Snape." Severus stepped into Harry's personal space and stated, "Harry James Potter… I gave you up once. Don't make me give you up a second time." Steven grabbed Severus's robes in a death grip in one hand and gripped Harry's shirt with his other hand as Harry whispered, "You said one night only… why the change of mind?" Shaking his head, Severus whispered back, "I had a change of heart… I couldn't carve your eyes out of my mind or you out of my heart… Harry you've tormented me since you left… I fell in love with you Harry." Crying as he heard what he swore he would never hear, Harry clung to Severus as he just let Severus comfort him.

The wedding was small and quiet. Harry and Severus kept their wedding a secret for the press to find out about and within ten months of the wedding Tomas and Remus Snape were born. By the time the twins were three the press finally caught on and published an article title, "Harry Potter and Severus Snape: Married happily with three children and more on the way." Harry chuckled as his husband rubbed the bump Harry called his tummy and Severus chuckled, "Well luv you up for a round?" Tossing the paper, Harry turned to look at Severus and grinned. Severus loved that smile as their clothes vanished and Harry straddled his hips.

Whimpering as Severus caressed his sides, Harry lined himself up before sliding slowly onto Severus's cock but before Harry moved more he whimpered, "Severus?" Caressing Harry's cheek, Severus gently thrusted up as he whispered, "You are beautiful Harry…" Rolling them so Harry was lying on his back, Severus drew out his thrusts as he whispered, "You are mine Potter!" Chuckling, Harry gasped as Severus rubbed against his sweet spot, "I ah! 'm aahh! Snape nowww! AHHH!!! SEV!" Smirking as he kept hitting his little husband's sweet spot, Severus kissed Harry as he started moving faster. As always Harry clung tighter as Severus moved faster and his gasps turned into screams. Thanking whichever one of them had thought of just keeping a silence charm on the bedroom, Severus groaned as the muscles around him tightened as Harry screamed as his cum splattered their stomachs.

Exploding inside of Harry, Severus kissed Harry's now three month along bump and both of them groaned when a tiny knock issued on the door while a weak voice cried, "Mommy… Daddy?" Casting a cleansing charm, Harry quickly tossed some pj bottoms to Severus as he conjured a nightgown on him and Harry opened the door for a teary Remus who was clinging to his stuffed black dog. Quickly casting a silent cleansing charm on the bed, Severus called, "Remus what is it?" Tearing up, Remus darted over to Severus and sobbed, "I had bad dream." Appearing almost out of nowhere, Tomas clung to Harry's night gown and whined, "Mommy… I canna sleep." Seeing Steven wandering down the hall, Harry shooed the boys into the huge bed and sighed, "Let's all try to sleep…" Severus whispered as the boys fell asleep, "Harry I love you…" Smiling at Severus, Harry whispered back, "I love you too, Severus, but I truly hope the next one is a girl…"

Six months later, Severus sat outside of the hospital room while the boys played until a reporter came over. The reporter didn't care that she had scared three young boys but Severus glared at the woman when she asked, "So Professor Snape judging by your oldest son's looks… Did you have a sexual relationship with Harry Potter while he was in Hogwarts?!" Standing up in a split second, Severus pointed his wand at the reporter as he snarled, "I'm waiting for the doctor to tell me if my husband is going to live, if my child has been born healthy or not, and most importantly when I can go in to see my Harry!" Steven snarled from behind Severus's robes, "Leave my Mum alone! You BITCH!" Remus gaped and Tomas pounced on his older brother while screaming, "BAD WORD!"

The doctor came out just as Severus pulled the boys apart and said, "You can go in now Professor Snape and children you have to be quiet you don't want to upset your little sister alright?" Three little heads nodded as the boys rushed into the room but Severus grabbed the reporter while hissing, "Stay away from my husband and my children or I will find you." Walking into the room, Severus walked around the bed to kiss Harry while gazing down at their baby girl as her big brothers peeked up at her and Remus whispered around the tip of his thumb, "Lilly? Can I call 'er Lilly?" Severus nodded, "We'll call her Lilly Dumble…" The morning paper headline read, "Lilly Dumble Snape: Daughter to two loving parents and sister to three older brothers."

The End


End file.
